


Circumstances Past Chance

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But like its done to protect himself, Harry really liked the Half Blood Prince, Incomplete, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Identity, Time Travel, at least in the beginning, changing the future, glamour charms, technically kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: “Harry I know its hard but avoiding life isn’t gonna change what happened the past is unchangeable.” She paused when she thought there might have been a reaction to her words but she felt she was mistaken as Harry seemed to be trying even harder to stare a hole in his curtained windows. “Snapes funeral is tomorrow, please say you’ll come…” she trailed off.Harry was barely listening to Hermione something she had said had began forming into the ground works of what could possibly be a brilliant idea… Dangerous, illegal, and maybe even a little crazy but he though, it was worth a shot!





	1. Chapter 1

November 1, 1981

 

Its early afternoon when a older grayish tabby sits stiffly in front of number 4 Privet Drive almost looking like a backward lawn ornament from its lack of movement though no one really pays it any mind. The cat seems strangely intent as if waiting for something to happen, she’s so intent she never notices when across the drive 2 black cats appear out of thin air crouched under low hedges 1 watching her the other following her gaze.

 

It’s well after dark when the grayish tabby moves an old man had appeared at the end of the block, as he gets closer to the tabby she transforms into an older woman hair pulled back in a tight bun. Across the way both black cats are now watching the two carefully ignoring the whispered conversation neither has any interest in what they are saying what they are waiting for has yet to arrive.

 

When the man begins putting out the lights both cats lower their lids to mere slivers to cut down on what would no doubt be a luminous beacon announcing their presence which would not do.

 

In a short amount of time they hear the sound they’ve been waiting for a loud vibrating engine from a motorcycle. Ears perk as it lands and a larger then ordinary man gets off and hands over a baby. It’s not long before the child is set upon the doorstop with only a note. Soon all the lights were back on and only the child is left.

 

One of the black cats slinks forward cautiously in case the woman is still lurking somewhere as a cat. When he is finally near enough to the baby he carefully looks about one last time before he, like the tabby, transforms. Gently the 18 year old picks up the child and quickly heads back where the other cat had been only now it’s a another young man. Quick as lightning they apperate away from Privet Drive.

 

The three travelers arrive at a modest cottage near the sea, to outsiders it appears fairly old and rundown but to the two men and their young charge its their home.


	2. Chapter 2

~Many years in the Future~

 

After the war Harry couldn’t stand how things have turned out all the funerals for so many people he considered family was slowly killing him each time he went. Now he just couldn’t do it anymore, he had stopped going to the funerals.

 

It didn’t help.

 

He knew they were still going on and he also knew that when they were over Hermione would be there to lecture him about not going as she always did these days. He didn’t wanna hear it again. It was his right not to go to these people’s funerals whether they were close to him or not he just couldn’t bring himself to stand vigil at the graveside as they lowered more of his friends into their final resting place.

 

Though he knew the lecture would be the worst yet today, as it was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks services... they were to be buried beside each other. He knew it would have been impossible for him to be there, though he wasn’t as close to them as he wished Remus had still been his last connection to his parents, a second god father to him.

 

Just thinking of the man Harry could feel the beginnings of a breakdown. He didn’t like how things turned out he didn’t like how many people had to die just because he didn’t have the power or knowledge to get things done faster…

 

“Harry James Potter!” and there was Hermione, Harry sighed. “I cannot believe you didn’t show up for Tonks and Professor Lupin’s funeral!” she knew exactly where to stomp when she arrived at his home. He refused to look at her hoping it would make her leave. She sighs heavily. “Look, Harry, no one likes going to funerals and I know there have been so many already… but really? Today was Lupins’ I thought for sure you would, at least for today, hold off on this childish evasion of accepting reality! If only to say goodbye to him.”

 

Harry continued staring off into nothingness but Hermione wasn’t giving in as easily today as she had before, deciding to change tactics. “Harry I know it’s hard, but avoiding life isn’t going to change what happened… the past is unchangeable.” She pauses when she thinks there may have been a reaction to her words but in the end she feels she was mistaken as Harry was trying even harder to stare into the distance. “Look, Snapes funeral is tomorrow, please say you’ll come…” she trails off.

 

Days after the war had ended Hermione had come to Harry distraught, sobbing over how she could have saved Severus Snape, how if she had actually been thinking clearly she could have kept him alive long enough that he could have lived. If only she had been thinking clearly.

 

Harry knew that she wanted him there, knew she needed support from someone who understood her guilt… he also knew Ron, while he would go and mourn another live lost, could care less if the man had lived or not. He still hated the bastard, was all he had said on the matter.

 

However Harry was barely listening to Hermione, something she had said was forming into the ground works of what could possibly be a brilliant idea… Dangerous, illegal, and maybe even a little crazy but he knew would be worth a shot, after all he had done his part in this war and look what he had to show for it. He barely noticed the girl leaving in an angry huff as he considered his life.

 

All ties to his parents’ dead, the manipulative though grandfatherly headmaster dead, Remus and Tonks dead, Fred and Arthur Weasley dead… he couldn’t see what great things this war supposedly had accomplished, and as he thought more and more about what he wanted he thought about his childhood and all the horrid things he had had to live with. What if he didn’t HAVE to live with it? What if he kidnapped himself and raised himself after all most time paradoxes usually involve meeting a version of yourself only hours older not years… he could raise himself as his son it was perfect…

 

Almost…

 

It was one of the things he regretted more than anything, not being able to save his Prince…

 

To save Severus…

 

The first thing he decided was to do just that, though he would need to sneak into the ministry of magic… again. Could be worse, for him it HAD been worse but that’s neither here nor there.

 

“Sorry Hermione, I’m definitely not going to make it to Severus’ funeral tomorrow,” He said to himself. “and if I have my way he won’t be there tomorrow either.”

 

It took little effort to get into the ministry that night, with the defeat of Voldemort their security had become extremely lax, all he needed was his wand and invisibility cloak to proceed swiftly down to the Department of Mysteries and from there the time room.

 

He hurriedly searched for something that would take him back large periods in time. What he eventually found was perfect it had dial settings to take him back to an exact date and time he specified, he pocketed the item quickly before he turned and left as rapidly as possible.

 

Harry didn’t breathe a sigh of relief until he finally made it to his room in Grimmauld Place, he had done it now all he had to do was figure out the best course of action he would take. First things first he knew  he needed to decide when to pick up Severus Snape… if he could convince the man to come with him, then together they would need to decide when it would be best to pick his baby self up.

 

Convincing Severus to come with him to change the future was currently the main problem with his plan, though he just hoped the man didn’t wish to die, he hoped there was some hidden Slytherin part of him that wanted to live.

 

With all the memories he had he was sure he could at least get him to believe he was Harry Potter, hopefully.

 

After some thought he decided he would pull a page out of Severus’s own book to try and convince him, he would send a note… and pensieve memories. It should hopefully be enough to at least get an audience with the prickly man.


	3. Chapter 3

About a year in the past…

Severus sat alone in the headmasters office contemplating all the things he felt he could have done better with this war, with his life, with Lily… But Lily was gone and the war raged on. And the hope of the world lay on the shoulders of three 17 year olds. 

“God we’re doomed.” He groaned to the empty office. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Severus turned to glare at the owl, it didn’t go away. Sighing he went to see what oh so important letter couldn’t wait till morning.

The bird was carrying a semi large satchel with a rounded bottom attached was a note in achingly familiar scrawl. 

‘These memories are important whatever happens please do not let them fall into the wrong hands…’

Severus was somewhat intrigued now. Carefully he opened the bag inside did indeed contain a pensieve also a large vial of silvery memories.

Fairly quickly Severus found himself and the delivered items in his quarters sealed from any outside intrusion, it wouldn’t do to have one of the Carrow’s walk in on him in the pensieve.

Carefully he poured the memories into the bowl then allowed himself to be pulled into the first memory.

It was Grimmauld Place though he hadn’t been there in several months the atmosphere in the house even in memory was familiar. Looking around he found Harry Potter sitting alone on his bed. He seemed to be steeling himself to speak. Severus looked around again noting that the boy was indeed alone.

“Good evening Professor, I hope this finds you well. I'm sure you’re probably calling me all kinds of fool for doing something so dangerous as to send pensieve memories through owl post, however fear not the owl is one of Hogwarts own and I was careful to make sure the Carrow’s were to busy to notice an owl flying from the owlry into your office.

As I'm sure you can tell there is more than one memory for you to watch, these memories are my confirmation that what I'm going to tell you is in fact legitimate.” Severus was confused to say the least, what could the boy possibly say that he would need some kind of proof.

“On May 2, 1998 you are killed by the Dark Lord, he uses Nagini to make sure you suffer until the end. He does this because he believes it would grant him power over the elder wand that Professor Dumbledore used, however what he never understood is that Draco was the one who controlled the wand and then me as I bested Malfoy. Though that really doesn’t matter as the bastard was to overconfident and was killed by the backlash of his own spell.

It has been about 6 months since you died and has been the hardest death for me to come to terms with which is why you are now seeing this message almost 6 months before your own death. Though yours has been one of the hardest it is not the only one I regret. Many people close to me have died Remus, Tonks, Fred, Moody, Hedwig, Dobby, Sirius, and Cedric… I don’t just want to change the deaths that happened in the final battle I want to try preventing all that I can.

I want to be selfish for once, and I can tell without being there you are rolling your eyes at me… but it doesn’t matter because its true I want more than anything to save myself from the years of abuse I would go through living at the Dursleys, yes I know, I personally would still remember it but if I go back to stop the deaths of so many of my loved ones I would also like to go back and save myself as well.

But enough about that for now, after you view these memories I will wait 2 weeks at the Leaky Cauldron room 11, I will of course be under glamour when/if I leave the room. If you decide to come bring everything you wish to take with you, there is no going forward in time only back… Too put it as simply as I can I'm asking you to become a second father to myself. I know you do not like me per se but you’ve always been there to protect me and I'm hoping now is no different.”

Severus wasn’t sure if he should laugh or baulk at the very idea of helping Harry Potter raise himself. Then the memories started; first his death which he found highly disturbing, then the death of Harry himself though not quite so dead as he could have been, then Voldemort’s death which was rather pathetic beaten by his own curse.

More memories cycled through a few of his own memories, memories of what Harry Potter had gone through and wished to save himself from. When the last memory played he was surprised to see the golden trio arguing about a book… HIS book. It seemed Weasley and especially Granger wanted Potter to get rid of it the idea was refused almost before they finished speaking. However it was after the 2 left him in a huff that he was more shocked then ever the boy was giving his book an expression that as best he could tell oozed longing for what he was not sure.

“Don’t worry Prince, I wont let them get near you.” Whispered to the book as he began petting it. 

Severus snorted.

Once he was back in his rooms Severus decided it was time for him to sit back and think long and hard on whether he wanted to even consider what the brat was offering. A chance to start over, a chance to stop teaching and basically become a father. The idea wasn’t as repulsive as he thought yes it would be to the spawn of James Potter with another spawn of James Potter as basically his significant other however the child could be raised as a Prince… 

This was definitely something to mull over.

~~

A week after receiving the pensieve and note Severus knocked lightly on the door leading to room 11. Almost at once an auburn haired man with grey eyes answered he was rather nondescript and no doubt that was the point of this look. 

The man stood gaping at Severus for several moments, and when he thought he detected the glisten of tears in the other’s eyes he knew he was in the right place.

“It’s rather rude to invite someone to call on you and then leave them standing in the doorway.” 

That snapped him to attention, “Oh of course I'm sorry it’s just last I saw you… well never mind come in come in!”

Slowly entering the room he headed towards a pair of chairs by the fireplace. Before he followed Harry cast several strong wards to repel and keep would be spies from peeping into the room.

“Before you say anything Potter I have a few questions for you about this whole thing,” At Harrys nod he went on. “Say I agree and we do go back having two Harry Potters and two Severus Snapes would be rather confusing and practically give away everything you wanted to work towards so how do you get around that?”

“There wont really be 2 Harry Potters nor even 1 as I see it, as for the Severus Snapes I'm sure the name Severus can’t be that uncommon among wizards… is it?”

“As you say not completely uncommon… and dare I ask what you mean about the Harry Potters?”

Harry looks away flushing slightly pink. “Well I was thinking that our names would need to be changed, not to different mind but enough.”

“Should I ask what names you wish to go by?”

“Oh of course, I would be Harry Evans Prince,” Harrys face burns brighter here. “James Severus Prince, and you would of course be Severus Orion Prince…unless you don’t like the names?” he ended in a rush.

“Hmm the names seem acceptable… what of monetary support I hardly think starting a new life would be very advisable with limited to no funds.”

“Oh well see before I left my time I called in a favor from a goblin I saved during the war… Everything that had ever been stored in my vaults has been packed inside of magical bank transfer bag… so we wont ever really hurt for money. I also basically liquefied all of my properties so…” 

“You realize at the moment I'm 20 years older than you are…”

“So, you’re a wizard.”

Severus sighs. “You do remember that I was in love with your mother right? You aren’t her.”

“I'm not my father either.” A pause. “Think of it this way you are always there to protect me if I do this without you who’s gonna protect me from myself?”

“I see your point, I can go with you and forfeit this life…”

“Which is gonna end soon anyways!”

Glare. “OR I can go back in time and settle down into a quiet life with a child and you…”

“Well you don’t have to make it sound that painful!”

“A matter of opinion really, how do you propose actually getting yourself as a child I'm sure I heard there were protections from that sort of thing all over that house.”

Harry smiles widely. “There are but they don’t take effect until Petunia actually accepts me into the house all we would have to do is wait until after they leave me on the door step.”

“Mm, and how do you suppose we know when that will happen?”

“Well how long do you think it would take to become animagi?”

Severus pauses contemplating such a simple idea, and knowing Potters luck it would work all too easily… “I had been studying the theory behind transforming for awhile now all I feel I would really need is just a few months at least. I can assume since you brought it up you’ve also been studying the transformation?”

“Of course!” 

“So we would be going back to at least just after you were born… that would give us time to find a decent home to put sufficient wards on the property… set up a small green house and lab so I can be sure there are any potions we may need… maybe set up a mail order service…” 

Harry gave a small smile as he listened to Severus make plans, the gleam in his eye was almost endearing in its anticipation to start over. “Don’t forget though there will be a small child living in the house as well and he will most likely want your attention as much as mine.”

Startled Severus looked up confused. “Huh?”

“I'm just saying you hiding in your lab or in the greenhouse would defeat the purpose of you helping me raise myself.”

“Who said I would spend all day doing anything like that? During holidays I barely brew anything at all, I'm just listing what Ill need to do after all what if the baby gets sick? I would rather have all possible potions ready in case something were to happen.”

Harry can’t stop the somewhat goofy grin from coming over his face, Severus seemed to be seriously planning for a life in the past with him and his younger self. “Thank you Professor.”

“We will be living together as the parents of a small child I'm sure you should start by calling me Severus and I will endeavor to remember to call you Harry.”

“Well then all we need to do now is decide when would be the optimum time to leave and the day we would like to arrive.”

“I have to return for at least another week to pack as with as little notice as possible also I will need to get into my home such as it is there are books there I would never wish to leave. All in all give me another week and I will return here. Also there is a potion that I plan on making that I never thought I would need, essentially when next we see each other I will look no older than you.”

“If there are such potions why doesn’t Vol… err the Dark Lord just use that and have his immortality?”

“It can only be taken once a life time and have any effect. Its also an extremely complex potion considered dark magic because it uses blood. Specifically it will need my own blood to work.”

“That could come in really handy for our child, well that is for the baby to see his paren- err…”

“Hush brat, if this all works out he would in essence be our child and we would be his parents, and its not uncommon to have kids just out of Hogwarts nor is it that uncommon for men to have kids if they know the right people.”

“So are you a father or daddy kind of guy?”

Severus actually blushes slightly. “I would not be that picky about what my child would call me.”

Harry grins broadly. “Then I shall definitely make sure he learns to call you ‘daddy.’”

“Incorrigible brat, you behave while I'm gone I’ll only be a week but I know how you are, so please no heroics study up more on animagi or something while I'm away.”

“Of course, I'm tired of heroics anyways I fulfilled my duty to the world now I'm fulfilling one for myself, I just need you there to help me make sure I be good.” Severus gives him a look that seems to say he knows that’s not the only reason but he’ll let it go for now.


	4. Chapter 4

At times the week seemed to drag on to Harry days were feeling like years while boredom and anticipation warred in his conscious thought but he had made a promise not to get up to any trouble and he was gonna keep it!

 

It was hard concentrating on animagi when his mind kept drifting off to thoughts of Severus and himself living together, alone, and then bringing in a child to raise it was practically domestic all that was missing would be the pet and white picket fence… not that he knew if their house would  have such a fence or not.

 

It didn’t really matter where ever they made home at he would make it as perfect as he had ever wanted his own dream home.

 

Harry was a little surprised when Severus never even brought up trying to save Lily and/or James. Then again he really didn’t want to save them after all with their death’s the Dark Lord loses a great deal of his power. He really only felt mildly bad at the thought but then he didn’t know them so it didn’t really matter.

 

It was nearing midnight at the end of the week when there was finally a light knock upon his door just to be safe he kept his wand at the ready as he opened the door. A very young Severus stood there no more than 17 or 18 he was gangly with youth and slightly blushing as he stood in the door.

 

“Come in quickly we have things to do.” Harry whispered breathlessly.

 

“I had to wait till late before I could leave and well I went younger than I had intended mostly because being 17 means that I wont have taken the Dark Mark yet…I would never want my child to see such a thing on me so…”

 

“Its fine.. perfect really, I mean we cant not tell him about it but if you don’t have it there shouldn’t really be any problems of him feeling your mark or you feeling him in that time kind of like how I wont have to worry about my scar its no longer connected…”

 

Severus nods understandingly. “Are you ready? Have you decided a date to arrive at?”

 

Harry smiles a little. “Of course, I've been ready all day. And I think it would be a good idea for us to arrive the day after I'm born in the morning of course so we have all day to get settled hopefully find a decent home.”

 

“Good, there is nothing left for me here, now. When I de-aged the Dark Lord knew… which is why it took so long to get here I had to be sure he couldn’t still find me.”

 

“Well I'm just glad you’re here now, however now we need to find a place that we can safely travel 18 years into the past. It would need to be somewhere no one would be.”

 

“The Shrieking Shack!”

 

“Perfect.”

 

~~

 

Wrapped snugly in Harrys invisibility cloak the 2 men made their way stealthily towards the Shrieking Shack, it was eerily quiet in the little village of Hogsmeade most of the business were boarded up with a large closed sign on them. It was a sad sight to see.

 

But neither man stopped to pay the buildings any mind they had places to be and time to travel.

 

It was a quiet spell to open the locks and sneak into the building, up the stairs and into one of the desolate rooms, quickly they crouched in a corner of the room. Severus removed the cloak to put in one of his pockets as Harry pulled out the time turner.

 

Severus looked at it closely it was unlike any other time turner he had ever seen this was 6 inch long cylinder bar with the date and time ticking away. “How does it work?”

 

Pointing out the different areas Harry explains how to use the device. “Now we both need to be touching it I think to be careful we should push the release together…” Severus nods as he watches Harry set the day and time. “Ok give me your hand. By the way I would suggest closing your eyes it’s a bit dizzying.. we ready?”

 

~~

 

When the world stopped spinning the 2 men cracked their eyes open to see the bright early morning light filtering in the many holes of the shrieking shack.

 

“I think we made it.” Harry whispers excitedly he quickly jumps up pulling Severus with him towards the window. What they saw confirmed that they had made it at least some date in the past all the establishments were in relatively decent condition.

 

“I think its time to start our new life… though I am thinking it may be prudent to a least wear a few glamour’s after all I may be a few years younger than my past self but I still look to much like myself to not draw attention… And you while not a clone of James anymore still have several characteristics that are the same or nearly so.”

 

Harry nods. “Well I could use the glamour I did when you first showed up at the leaky cauldron that should work. For you maybe change your hair and eye color and perhaps reshape the nose that would throw people off.”

 

“Alright we’ll see how it looks when I finish.”

 

It took almost no time at all for the 2 to finish applying their glamour’s Severus now had a longer medium brown hair and blue eyes and he now sported a rather snobbish pointed nose. Harry made his hair longer as well turning it a lovely auburn color and his eyes were a soft steel gray he left his features as they were after all his main 2 features that would give him away were the hair and eyes.

 

Nodding to each other they decide it was time to head to Diagon Alley. When Severus grabbed him, Harry was a little surprised. “I know where we should be able to apperate safely so I think it will be easier if we go side along for now.” Harry moved in closer wrapping his arms around Severus.

 

With a loud crack they appeared in a shadowy inset, in what Harry assumed must be Knockturn Alley. “No time for lingering here.” Severus whispered before grabbing Harrys hand and leading him quickly away and into Diagon Alley proper.

 

“I think our first stop should be Gringotts right Sev?”

 

A raised eye brow at the name. “Yes… it would be wise to ensure all of our funds make it into the bank for safe keeping also we can find out there of any homes that are on the market.”

 

With as much haste as they can the two head for the large bank on the other end of the alley. Once inside Harry leans close to Severus. “We need to find Griphook in this time he sent a letter along to help me out its written in Gobbledygook…” Nodding the two walk up to the first available goblin. “Excuse me sir, I was wondering if Griphook was in today I have need of his services it’s a matter of financial importance.”

 

The goblin at the counter stares him down for a few moments before silently walking away it’s several minutes later that another goblin approaches. “I am Griphook who has called upon my services?”

 

Harry nods in acknowledgement then pulls out his bank bag and the note. “I am called Harry Evans Prince, I bare this missive of great import for you to read before we continue further.”

 

Griphook looks at Harry a little oddly before taking the note and reading it through as quick as possible. “Well I say this is interesting… alright Mr. Prince I would be honored to run finance for you and yours.” At this he bows deeply several goblins pause in their counting astonished, after all goblins just didn’t bow to wizards unless it involved a life-debt being repaid. But those were few and far between.

 

“Thank you, Griphook. As soon as possible my companion and I are in need of 2 things a vault for ourselves and any children we may have and a guide to any homes that you know of for sale.”

 

Griphook looks over Harrys shoulder at his companion. “Your name sir?”

 

“Severus Orion Prince.”

 

“Very good, very good. Alright sirs please follow me and I will get what you need straightened out right away.” They are led to a small office area with a desk and three chairs. “Please have a seat so we may attend to business. Right then first things first you do realize that once you begin your time will cease to exist and from here on out things may not be as you remember them by that I mean certain actions may be halted or made different by your own actions.”

 

“Yes sir we know… I was the one who decided to change the course of history there were too many things that could have been done differently too many people who died for nothing. The first thing I did was go back to save Severus. From there I decided to ask if he would be willing to come to this time with me, among all the noble reasons I could possibly come up with they would only be second fiddle to why I'm here, and I’ll admit my reasons are probably very selfish but I earned that right to do one major selfish thing… and don’t laugh at me Sev I know what your thinking!”

 

“Finally master legilemens? No didn’t think so.” It was said in a teasing familiar way that made Harry growl and poke the potions master in the ribs. “I should call assault on you.”

 

“Git… Sorry anyways our plans have been set in motion and we would wish to continue on this path.”

 

“Of course sirs, usually in situations such as this unspeakables are supposed to be called in however in light of certain things I will not be bringing them in however you both will need to have a quick cover story of who you are and where you are from as you are both currently using the last name Prince but are not bonded that might make people rather suspicious.”

 

“Harry Evans Prince do me the honor of becoming my bonded here before this witness?”

 

“uh.. Ok I accept..?”

 

“Say what I said you dunderhead only use my name instead of yours.” He whispers exasperated.

 

“OH! Severus Orion Prince do me the honor of becoming my bonded here before this witness?”

 

“I accept. Witness did you see how we two have become one?”

 

“I have witnessed the binding of two here among the riches of the world may your days be long lived and happy.”

 

“Uhm Severus what was that?”

 

“Congratulations Mr. Prince you’ve just been married its now our wedding day.”

 

“Severus! You could have warned me!” Though he didn’t sound very annoyed at all he seemed fairly pleased to the two onlookers. “You just wait till I tell our kids how unromantic their daddy is!”

 

“Our kids will most likely think your as daft as I think you are.”

 

“Gentlemen, please, congratulations are in order of course, but we have business still left to do.”

 

“Of course sorry for the interruption.”

 

“Well since bonding is out of the way your names have been sent in to the ministry as you spoke them for the bond which will probably raise a few eyebrows at that. However a good cover for you boys would be living in the muggle world with your family you should consider getting new wands and using a story about being taught magic at home fear of the Dark Lord or such… now as we’ve been speaking I’ve been filling out the paper work for your family vault(s). Now your Bank bags so that I may see how many vaults I should section off for you two.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Also here are the listings of available properties as well as photographs.” Taking the listings the two men idly scan through each listing.

 

“Sev isn’t that house cute.”

 

“Too small for one of us.”

 

“Ooo look at that one its right in central London!”

 

“Muggles and smog…”

 

“Well how about this one its alone and near the ocean.”

 

“Hmm, I think we should go see it before making any kind of decision on it.”

 

“Of course “

 

“Some of these are far to extravagant for how we wish to live. So it seems that beach house may be what were looking for anyways.”

 

~~

 

They left the bank in late afternoon 13 new vaults to their name as well as the deed and title to that small Ocean view property and the surrounding land. Their first stop as new wizards was of course Ollivanders. In an aside to Severus Harry hoped that he wouldn’t get his same wand again that would be rather awkward if he brings up the whole brother wand thing.

 

As they enter the shop Ollivander comes out from behind a shelf of wands he looks weary. “Good afternoon gentleman can I help you?”

 

Severus speaks up for them. “Yes sir we were sent here from Gringotts, we’ve been living in the muggle world with our families till a short time ago they had been teaching us magic using their wands however we had been attacked by Death Eaters… we were barely able to escape with our lives… Together we decided it would be wisest if we moved back into the wizarding community now we just need to begin sorting out our life.”

 

“Oh I'm terribly sorry, please, please come in and I will see what I can do for you.”

 

Harry pushed Severus to go first, it took little over an hour for a wand to finally pick Severus. It was Oak 12” with thestral hair core, thick and solid, good for potions and defense. Steeling himself in hopes of not getting his own wand again Harry began his search of the wands. Three hours later with the store looking like a hurricane ripped through it they finally found a wand for him. It was White Oak 13” with Iron Belly scales, strong and flexible, good for defense and charms.

 

“Very interesting wands Messer’s Prince, those wands are made from some of the oldest trees in the world it’s the first time finding someone worthy of their use. Use them well and remember to always take care of them.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Ollivander, how much do we owe for the wands?”

 

“Why my boys I could no more put a price on those wands as you could, accept them as my gift to you on the day of your bonding.”

 

Before Harry could argue Severus stepped forward. “Thank you for these gifts you have seen fit to grant us may we use them always.” At Ollivanders nod Severus drags Harry from the store.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“It’s a wizard thing if, like I had suspected you planned, you were to reject the gift ESPECIALLY after he made them a bonding gift you would have effectively spit on the man, kicked his ailing mother and then pissed on the whole family... it is not proper to refuse bonding gifts, whether you like the sender or not.”

 

“Oh dear… you’re definitely going to have to deal with James’ wizard education… I’ll be sure to be there as well to learn myself.”

 

A small grin tugs at the corners of Severus’ mouth. “Yes well I suppose we should get an owl, some provisions, and I'm pretty sure furniture wasn’t exactly included in the house…”

 

Harry groans at this, “We’ve got a lot of work to be doing.”

 

“Yes so lets begin I think as were here an owl should be first, we need to actually get a good view of the house before deciding furniture so I say only a bed for today…”

 

“Right of course then provisions.” Both men are slightly pink thinking of only having one bed in the house.

 

In Eeylops Owl Emporium the duo slowly circled the room eyeing each bird they passed many were preening trying to catch their attention but it wasn’t very effective. They didn’t want a show bird. It was their third circle around the room when Harry caught site of the cutest little owl, it had a rather surly expression on its face that reminded him strongly of his dour bond mate.

 

“Severus look at this little guy he reminds me of you!”

 

Glaring at the other teen Severus leans in to look closer at the small owl according to the placard it was a Eurasian Pygmy Owl. “Are you willing to deliver our mail for us?” The little owl cocked its head seeming to appraise them they apparently passed when if hopped forward and gave an agreeable hoot. “Then let us make our purchase of you and see too it you know your way home.”

 

Harry was surprised by the lack of knowledge he still had even now. He didn’t know you needed to ask your owl to work for you. Purchasing the owl took very little time and soon the bird was on its way to their home.

 

Harry was getting rather hungry by then and was sure to let Severus know. He led them to a small wizard diner where they were seated in a private booth with magical menus that you tapped and your food was sent directly too you.

 

“Where does one buy food and such in the wizarding world? I've only ever heard of owl order and sending out house elves.”

 

“Where would a house elf acquire the food other than at a community grocer.”

 

“I will miss Kreacher, in the end I found out the key to getting him to calm down and actually behave like a normal house elf.”

 

Severus laughs at that. “I thought you were part of Miss Grangers S.P.E.W. club or what have you.”

 

“Hardly! I don’t mind house elves at all as long as they aren’t so overeager to hurt themselves like Dobby always was.”

 

“Yes well if you will recall Dobby was originally Lucius Malfoy’s so it’s really no wonder the thing thought hurting itself was the best way to go.”

 

“True… is that really the only way to acquire a house elf hire a freed one or hope your family is lucky enough to have them?”

 

“Well some families do sell ones they consider extra or we could just pop over to the Ministry and see if there are any displaced house elves if you think about it there should probably be quite a few what with the war still raging on.”

 

“Oh yeah…”

 

“It would be a good time to give our story a try with them.”

 

“I think its best to get it over with as soon as possible we have all the muggle paperwork we need right?”

 

“Of course, after lunch I believe it should be late enough in the day that less people will be there to notice us.”

 

~~

 

It was 2 hours later that the duo made it to the Magical Creature Registration and Placement floor.

 

There was a rather diminutive wizard sitting at the desk he could almost pass for a house elf himself just based on looks.

 

“Excuse us but were here to inquire about house elves…”

 

“Hmm oh house elves you say… yes well we do have a lot of those how many are you looking to get?”

 

“We do not require that many elves however we would like to see about meeting potential elves that we might employ, it would not do to have violent or negligent elf who deems any and all possible mistakes accident or not an offense he must punish himself for as violently as he can…that kind of elf would not do around our future children.”

 

“Oh yes of course we allow all potential employers a chance to meet the elves, and as you say some do tend more towards the violent side we try to keep those away from families with small children, but sadly some times good elves get sent to bad owners.”

 

“Sad but true.”

 

“Well no time like the present to begin meeting the little buggers.” The small wizard led them to a large round room dozens of little elves filled the place some sobbing about the loss of their wizard family, some were beating themselves for not saving their family the majority of the elves wore only tea cozies or small pillow cases.

 

Of the dozens there were only two who had any actual clothes they were given a wide berth by the other elves. Those two sat together holding loosely to their article of clothing 2 small bowler hats. Harry gave Severus a significant look, seeing it Severus sighed and lead the way towards the duo as he knew Harry wanted.

 

“What did you do to deserve clothes?” Severus asked.

 

Startled the duo stared up at the imposing man. “Mossy was hurt by the bad man, so Bosky defended his friend… Master said Bosky shouldn’t interfere with masters’ master when he was having fun and gave us clothes.”

 

Severus could tell instantly these elves had belonged to a death eater, with a glance towards Harry he knew the boy could tell as well. “My bond mate and I have come today looking for loyal elves not afraid to stand up for what they know is right and not what they are told is right. It would be on our honor as wizards if you would consider us as replacement to those who have wronged you.”

 

“Just Bosky sirs?”  Bosky asks sadly eying his companion.

 

Harry steps forward more smiling. “Mossy as well.” The two small elves looked up at Harry hopefully.

 

After a short discussion with the register Harry and Severus leave the ministry with 2 house elves more than they started and sent them to purchase their basic supplies and to do any major cleaning needed in their new home.


End file.
